custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's New Shrinking Invention Machine
BJ's New Shrinking Invention Machine is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 1, 1997. Plot BJ uses his new shrinking invention and tries to shrink a giant tree, but, instead, accidently shrinks himself, Robert and Chip. So, it's up to Barney, Baby Bop and the kids to find a un-shrinking machine to change them back to their normal size. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Robert *Chip *Hannah *Keesha *Jesse *Stephen *Kim *Rebbeca *Green Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Black Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Grey Yoshi Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #BJ's Song #Let's Test My New Machine! #Oh, No! #Why Can't I?! (BJ's version) #I Need Help #Down By The Station #Senses Song #Bubble Around the World #The More We Work Together #Today, We Can Say! #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Another time the Yoshis (from Mario) appears in a Barney home video. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "First Day of School". *The version of I Love You uses a mix of arrangements from "A Day In The Park with Barney" (high-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Once Upon a Time's version), "Once Upon a Time", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", "First Day of School", "Barney's Big Surprise", "Barney's First Adventure" (normal-pitched on the first verse and low-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Once Upon a Time's version) "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", "Come on Over to Barney's House" (high-pitched on the first verse and low-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Once Upon a Time's version), "Be My Valentime Love, Barney" (low-pitched, same speed as Once Upon a Time's version), "Barney's Pajama Party" (normal-pitched on the first verse and low-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Once Upon a Time's version), "Barney's Beach Party" (low-pitched, same speed as Once Upon a Time's version), Season 4, Season 5, Season 6 and Season 7's version (high-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Once Upon a Time's version), a mix of vocals of Barney's vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (low-pitched, same speed as Season 3's version), except they are mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, and "Season 3" on the first verse and a mix of Barney's vocals from "Season 2" (low-pitched), except they are mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, and "Season 3" and kids' vocals from "Season 2" (low-pitched) and "Barney In Outer Space" (high-pitched), except the rendition of I Love You is the extremely best version ever. *When BJ screams as he sees himself, Chip and Robert shrunken, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Opposite Day" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the bulldozer, with Squidward riding on it), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ, Chip and Robert scream as the runaway toy train is going too fast at the Model Train-Store, BJ's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary toy bug), Chip's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +2, and Robert's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put the toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +7. *When the toy model train falls off a toy cliff, as BJ, Chip and Robert fall off it, BJ's scream is a mix of Thundergirl's scream from "Hit of Horror" (when the Action League on the table fall down), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into the wall, Mr. Krabs and the customers, same speed as Thundergirl's scream), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Chip's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the Cyclops) and Robert's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the jellyfish), except it was pitched down to +6 and slowed down. *When BJ, Chip and Robert scream as fall into a bowl of chocolate after the bubble pops, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang see a cliff), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Battle of Bikini Bottom" (when Patrick is thrown out of the Krusty Krab and into the trash), except it was pitched up to +7 and Robert's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +7. *When BJ, Chip and Robert scream as they get surrounded by spoons of chocolate (that the Yoshis eat), BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob sees dipples on a Krabby Patty), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7, and Robert's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is afraid of a high-slide), except it was pitched down to -1. Category:Custom Barney Home Videos